Dick Hardly
Dick Hardly was a one-shot character in The Powerpuff Girls and the main antagonist in the episode "Knock it Off". He was a corrupt businessman who tried to make more of The Powerpuff Girls and sell them to the people to get money and fame, and was Professor Utonium's former friend until he revealed his true intentions. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced H.A.R.D.A.C., Tong Fo, Major Man, Ace, Big Billy, and Grubber from the Gangreen Gang. Biography Backstory Dick Hardly was an old college roommate of Professor Utonium. Though Utonium initially considered him a friend, Dick always took advantage of him and unlike the former, he only sought financial profit in science. Dick's bad deeds towards Utonium was to cheat him and always steal his projects, making him to do his works for him while Dick had time to go with friends and women and never listening to Utonium when he wanted Dick to be more interested in the science. However, whether or not Utonium always saw him as otherwise is beyond anybody's guess. "Knock it Off" One day, Professor received a call from Dick, who was planning to paid a visit to the Utonium residence. Once he came, Utonium welcomed Dick and gave him a tour to the interior of the house. However, when Dick saw Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and their unbelievable powers, he believed the girls were worth a great deal of money. When Dick ignored Utonium's warnings many times who tried to say something about his ideas with his daughters, Utonium demanded Hardly to leave when he realized how greedy he was since they were young, and still is. Utonium then demands Dick to keep away from him and the girls for good, stating that his visit is officially over. However, Dick was still interested to find out more about the Powerpuff Girls, so the next day, so he offered the girls a ride home from school and slyly asks for the ingredients. Unaware of what he was planning, the girls then takes a flask of Chemical X from Utonium's laboratory and passed it to Dick. He proceeded to go to an abandoned factory and make his own clones of the girls, which he named "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme", starting a business and selling them to all the people in their respective countries around the world and obtaining fame and money in the process. He gradually gets more and more greedy as a result, and treated the clones as nothing more than selling products, using minimum materials and Chemical X so that they would fall apart and he could continue selling more copies. At one point, his employees mistakenly created a seemingly perfect version of Buttercup, and he had her melted down for her Chemical X, which obviously resulted in the clone being killed in the process. With the pass of the time, Dick's factory also started to grow to the point of being turned into a dark and twisted place. Eventually, despite Dick gaining more wealth and fame as he sworn, the original girls realized that Dick cheated them when they saw one of the commercials of "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme" on TV. The three girls went to his factory, where they confronted him for cheating them out and stealing the Chemical X, but despite being exposed of his lies, Dick (almost psychoticly) refuses to back down, stating that he's planning to steal more of the chemical. The girls ordered to him to return the Chemical X they gave, but Dick greedly refuses and instead ingested the vial containing the chemical, leaving the girls confused and horrifed. The Chemical then starts to take effect on Dick's body, turning him into a giant yellowish-green mutant with tentacles. Dick then used his new powers to attack the girls, who then fight back. Unfortunately, Dick has proven to be too strong for the girls and locks them in a dome, hoping to drain them of their Chemical X for his own purposes. In the meantime, Utonium, having caught wind of Dick's plans, heads over to the factory. Utonium finally enters in the factory and finds out what happened after he saw all of the deformed clones, the dying girls, and the monstrous Dick. Utonium angrily demanded Dick to stop draining the Chemical X from the girls, but Dick refuses and threatens to crush Utonium if he tries to stop him. Utonium offers to take the girls' place so that he can make more of the Chemical X for Dick, but the latter still refuses and and instead orders the deformed clones to capture Utonium. As Utonium struggles to get free, he tearfully admits he loves the three girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup replied the same thing back to Utonium just as they finally succumb to their deaths. This tragedy struck the deformed clones, finally seeing how much the Professor loves the three girls while Dick had only used them for his greed. Having enough of this, the deformed clones free Utonium and rebelled against Dick, confronting him of the fact that he never gave them love. Rather than obliging to their demand, Dick angrily demanded the clones to obey him as their master, but the clones stated as he's nothing more than a master of evil. Determined to put him down for good, the angry clones surround the screaming Dick and restrain him to the ground. Afterwards, they sacrifice themselves to destroy Dick with their powers, causing a fire that engulfs the entire factory. Several clones allowed Utonium to escape away with his daughters before they perished. As the factory burns, Utonium cries over the loss of his daughters, but his love was enough to revive them back to life, much to his delight. When Bubbles asks what happened to Dick and the clones, to which Utonium replied that Dick may have gotten the formula right, but the one ingredient that he forgot was love, which the clones wanted all along. Utonium and the girls then head home while Dick makes one more scream of agony before he finally dies. Reception The Mysterious Mr. Enter ranked "Knock it Off" #6 on his "Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes of Kids' Cartoons" list, calling it "the most screwed up episode of the show" (even more so than "Speed Demon" and "Tough Love") due to Dick's actions in mutating the clones, having one of them killed because she was perfectly made, treating them like nothing but just obsolete copies and a step for Dick to the fame and for killing the actual Powerpuff Girls. In addition, Dick also was known for his greed and his wicked deeds such as threatening Professor Utonium with killing him if he tried to prevent his girls from being killed, and forcing him to see how his daughters died in front of him. These actions are what have made him one of the (if not the) most evil of Hanna Barbara's villains. Personality Dick was defined as greedy, malicious and a cheater. Since he was young, Dick always wanted other people to do his work for him, while he had time to do and go wherever he wanted. In the present, Dick had the interest visiting his old friend, Utonium, in the hopes of taking credit for any of his work. Although Dick completely forgot about that when he was much more interested in using the Powerpuff Girls to get money and fame. Dick's greed and malice started to grow when his creation "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme" achieved to get all the attention of the whole world, as he even turned more psychotic when The Powerpuff Girls denied to give him more of the Chemical X. Dick also showed little care for the clones as he was perfectly fine with them falling apart in order to get more sales, and had one killed because she was perfectly made. When Dick was turned into a giant and mutant monster after he swallowed the Chemical X, he proved to be even more ruthless than ever when he killed The Powerpuff Girls even knowing that they are just children. Dick showed no care at all when Utonium begged Dick to stop killing the girls nor for his feelings towards his daughters, as he even made fun about it. In addition, Dick warned Utonium to not interfere on his plan or else he would feel his wrath (which means he would kill him) while he was draining the Chemical of the girls. It should also be noted that unlike other villains from The Powerpuff Girls who have some level of morality, Dick's role as a monster was taken completely seriously, and he never showed any sense of morality to The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and neither of his own creations. His greed and lovelessness also proved to be his downfall, as when he almost managed to kill the Powerpuff Girls, the disgusted clones turn against him and use their powers to destroy him, much to his horror. Quotes Gallery Dick_Hardly4.png|A young Dick stealing Professor Utonium's work Dick_Hardly5.png|Dick with Professor Utonium Dick Tricking the Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Dick tricking the Powerpuff Girls into giving him info on how to make more of them Dick_laugh.png|Dick after he achieved to create his own Powerpuff Girl (also Dick's evil laugh) Dick_Hardly3.png|Dick's evil grin Koff_7.png|Dick explaining statistics. Dick_ordering.png|Dick ordering in his factory. Dick_microphone.png|Dick during an event. Koff_Dick.png|"I'm glad you came, girls. I need more Chemical X!" Dick_Hardly2.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup confronting Dick DH.png|Dick after he swallowed the Chemical X. Koff_8.png|Blossom and Bubbles facing Dick after he's transformed into a monster as a result of swallowing the Chemical X Dick as a Monster.jpg|Dick attempts to remove the girls' Chemical X Koff_Dick3.png|Utonium facing Dick Koff_Dick2.png|"Am I to understand that you're sacrificing your life for theirs...and you'll stay here and make X forever?" Koff_Dick4.png|"You fool! Why should I let them go when I have you both? Take him away!" Koff_5.png|Dick being faced by his own creations. Koff_6.png|Dick being stopped by the clones. Dick's death2.png|Dick falls. Dick's death.png|Dick dies after the clones destroyed themselves with him. Videos Trivia *The way the characters pronounce his name is similar to calling him a "dick". *Despite having only one appearance on the main show and no appearances in the comics or in the anime reimagining, Dick Hardly is considered to be the most evil villain in the Powerpuff Girls franchise, even far more worse than Mojo Jojo or HIM. This is because, unlike the majority of the Powerpuff Girls' villains, he has absolutely no redeeming or even comedic traits. *He visually resembles Dexter's dad from Dexter's Laboratory. They ''both have blonde hair and wear glasses. They are both voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Dick is also similar to Kid Snip from ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, ''which was also one of Craig McCracken's works after ''Powerpuff Girls. Both are blond, bespectacled, greedy con artists, who trick the main character/characters for their own personal gain. *Dick may have acted similarly to Ferris Boyle. Both are men who at first appear to help people, when in fact they are selfish and greedy. Hardly wanted possession of Utonium's work, while Boyle wanted to keep his company equipment out of Mr. Freeze's hands. In the end, they both get their comeuppance. *Dick is also the third villain in the series who got very close to killing the The Powerpuff Girls, the first being the Rowdyruff Boys and the second being the kids who were cheated by Mojo Jojo to do that. However, in all those same episodes the girls are resurrected. **In "The Rowdyruff Boys", they are resurrected by the cries and tears of the people of Townsville. **The kids gave their powers to resurrect them in order to defeat Mojo Jojo. **Utonium's love resurrected the Girls at the end of the episode. *He is also one of the few characters in the series to actually die, the others being The Broccoloids, Bunny (although she was not a villain), The Gnome (although he did accept his death after realizing the errors of his ways) and The Rowdyruff Boys (although they were later resurrected by HIM). Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Mad Scientist Category:Complete Monster Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Slavedrivers Category:Embezzlers Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Frauds Category:Provoker Category:Male Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cowards Category:Copycats Category:Outright Villains Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Died in Disgrace